Hysteria
by Seme101
Summary: Bleed your fear unto the paper  Let me drink in your fear  Bleed into my hands  Die within my hold  Halloween is near- A devastating night, one of blood, one of dying, and one of living again. HAPPY HALLOWEEN!


**Author's Note: To those who have that secret demon within them, I dare you to let it out on this night. Werewolves howl, Vampires lurk, ghouls carry the souls of others to the underworld. MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Happy Halloween. ^.^**

**Disclaimer: I do not own this Holiday, or Naruto. I do own this story though**

_**Bleed your fear unto the paper**_

_**Let me drink in your fear**_

_**Bleed into my hands**_

_**Die within my hold**_

_**Halloween is near-Seme101**_

* * *

><p><em>Naruto fell to the ground as the last of his life was sucked out of him, the person that was latched on his neck on chuckled as the blood sipped down his throat. Naruto felt a sense of peace, he would no longer be tormented by that damned village, let alone the people in it. He turned his head towards the sky, catching a glimpse of the person who had just killed him. The face made him smile, a face that he knew and loved as he would a brother. <em>

" _Naruto you will not die, but you will be dead." Naruto didn't understand what the man meant, he was more than going to die. With that thought his eyes closed, only then catching a glimpse of the blood moon above him. _

_Rookie nine had searched everywhere, the only place left was the woods. They couldn't find Naruto anywhere, and they all had been searching for hours. Sasuke himself had begun the search feeling a little worried that he hadn't seen the blond the whole day. Not to mention that Naruto had missed their training session, which the blond rarely ever did. Sasuke stopped running when he smelled that scent of death, looking below the tree branch that he stood upon his eyes went wide. _

_Below Naruto lay, a pool of blood around him. Immediately Sasuke jumped down, screaming for Sakura, and that others to come. He pooled Naruto to his chest but couldn't feel even a hint of life. He became hysterical. Sakura and the others stopped in their tracks as they heard Sasuke's blood curling scream of agony. Walking up behind him they saw the lifeless blonde._

_Sakura touched Sasuke's shoulder, " S-Sasuke…i-is…" Sasuke only began to rock back and forth with the blond in his hands. _

" _He's dead, he's dead, he's dead!" Everyone bowed their heads as another scream escaped the raven's lips. _

* * *

><p>It had been five years since that day, the day that their beautiful blond had been taken from them. What angered Rookie nine the most was that they never found the blonds' killer. There was no evidence that anybody was even there. Sakura walked into the Sanitarium, walking down the halls of screams and death threats. She stopped in front of a room, waiting for someone to open the door, and once it was done she walked in.<p>

Sasuke sat in a near by corner, looking at her without any emotion. The death of the blond had drove him insane. Now he never spoke, he only looked into space, what scared Sakura the most that when he looked at anyone there was nothing. It was as if he had no soul, there was nothing to ground him to this earth.

" Sasuke how are you doing?" There was no response.

" I wish you would talk to me."

" He isn't dead." Sakura eyes went wide.

" W-what did you say?"

" Naruto isn't dead, he comes to me at night."

Sakura felt a pain in her chest as her best friends talked for the first time in five years, " Sasuke, Naruto is dead."

Sasuke began to shake his head, " No …he comes at night, and he has no heartbeat but he comes….nononononononononono."

Sakura was on the verge of crying as Sasuke began to scream the sentence over and over. She got up from her spot and walked out the room, all the while watching her raven haired friend in pain.

Sun was replaced by a blood shaped moon, in bled the sky with a crimson color as two figures walked up to the village. Tonight would be the night that he took the raven hair man away from them forever.

" You are eager tonight."

The other man, or better yet creature smirked, his fangs showing as he continued to walk towards the village. " He will be mine tonight."

" I honestly do not understand your obsession with that man. He has gone insane just by the fact that you are no longer living."

" He is still mine, he will be mine forever tonight." They passed through the gates of Konoha without anyone stopping them. Slowly they made their way to the Sanitarium.

Sakura had decided to go back to Sasuke that same day, as she looked at the moon it reminded her of that same moon five years ago. It was the same moon that hung in the sky the night before Naruto was found. As she walked the halls of the Sanitarium she was met with dead silence. There were a few guards walking the halls, all in which nodded in her direction as she walked towards Sasuke's room. Why there were no guards down that way she did not know. It was strange for them not be in that hallway in particular.

As she got closer to Sasuke room she saw a figure standing in front of it. Her eyes seemed to be playing tricks on her, for the figure that she saw was indeed Gaara. It cannot be him she kept telling herself. Still as she drew closer the blood red hair was evident, his still pale skin. Yet again she told herself that it could not be Gaara, for he had been killed three years prior to Naruto. Still in front of her there he stood, he only smirked, and it was when he did this that she noticed that his eyes were a blood red and fangs bit into his lower lip.

" G-Gaara…that c-can't be…."

"Believe what you want, I'm only here because he wanted to retrieve something."

"YOU'RE DEAD!"

"Yes, I am."

"Then how? What are you?"

Gaara said nothing else, but Sakura looked at him horrified. "What are you doing near Sasuke's room?"

Gaara smirked, " I told you that that he wanted to retrieve what is his. Only when he retrieves it will I leave, whether you live or die tonight is up to the person in that room." Sakura looked at the slightly open door. With hesitation she walked into the room, stopping in her tracks as she looked at the person that sat near Sasuke.

"Sakura I could smell you a mile away, you still wear the same perfume." She dropped to her knees as Naruto looked at her.

"Y-You c-can't be h-here...You're DEAD!"

Sasuke smile a little, "I told you he wasn't dead, he just doesn't have a heartbeat..."

Naruto nodded, "yep. You're right Sasuke." He smirked as he leaned towards Sasuke's neck and licked the skin.

"You're dead Naruto."

"Very much, but I'm not really human. You can thank Gaara for that." It was then that she heard a slight chuckled from outside the room.

"Naruto what are you?"

"Vampire is a well known term, but not that generic garlic and sunlight kills us shit." Sakura backed up against the rooms' walls as Naruto once more licked Sasuke's neck. It was then that she realized that Gaara was saying when he said Naruto was here to retrieve what was his.

"You can't take him Naruto."

Naruto looked at her with a bored expression, "why not?"

"Let him stay human, you have no right."

Naruto chuckled; he leaned towards Sasuke and whispered in his ear. Then without hesitation he bit into Sasuke's neck. Sakura rose from her spot, but she didn't get far as she was grabbed by Gaara and lifted into the air by her neck. She watched as Naruto sucked the life out of Sasuke, the raven only smiled in contentment. A lone tear sliding down her face as she watched the site, and then slowly the blond rose from his position. A now lifeless Sasuke lay before them; Naruto bit his wrist, letting the blood sip into his mouth.

"Gaara drop her."

Without hesitation Gaara did so, " it would be easier if you killed her."

"That may be true, but I see not point." He stood then picking up Sasuke bridal style; he walked over to Sakura and crouched with the raven in his arms. Leaning forward he kissed her cheek leaving behind a bloody kiss mark.

"We shall visit you next year Sakura." He rose once more walking towards the door, then he stopped in the doorway. Sakura just stared into oblivion, her reality beginning to crack. "And Sakura before I forget, Happy Halloween." HE chuckled before walking out the room; Sakura heard nothing else as the sunlight slowly rose hours later.

Tsunade and Ino walked towards Sasuke's room, a guard in front of them showing them the way. " We can't make her leave the room. She just keeps mumbling something under her breath, and we can't find Sasuke anywhere."

When they came to the room Tsunade and Ino first looked at the small puddle of blood that sat in the far corner. Then towards Sakura who sat in the opposite far room.

Tsunade looked into her eyes, she saw the same thing that she had so often saw in Sasuke's. Nothing. Yet the pink haired woman was mumbling under her breath.

"Sakura, what is it. What happened to Sasuke! Is he dead?" Sakura began rock back and forth.

" Sasuke not dead…nononononoono…Naruto not dead …nonononononononononono….alive but no heart beat…" She began to supply a gesture that mimicked a beating heart.

Ino looked horrified, " Tsunade what is she saying?"

Tsunade looked at the other blond haired woman, " I don't know. She's saying that Sasuke isn't dead and neither is Naruto…but they have no heart beat."

Sakura began to laugh, " hahahahahaha….no heartbeat no heartbeat no heart beat….and you'll never find them never find them never find them…."

Ino stepped back, all the while Tsunade looked at Sakura. " What else Sakura?"

" Naruto…blood…Sasuke's blood…no heartbeat..hahahahahaha…Naruto say say say say say say say say say say say…" She continued to say the word, crawling over to the puddle of blood. Letting her finger touch it, playing in the thick now cold liquid.

" What did Naruto say?"

Ino touched Tsunade, " Hokage-sama Naruto is dead." Tsunade tried to shush Ino before Sakura heard but it was too late. The pink haired woman became hysterical.

" HE'S ALIVE ALIVE ALIVE ALIVE….no heart beat….Naruto say Happy Halloween before taking taking taking….he took Sasuke…Sasuke have no heartbeat no heartbeat…Naruto come next Halloween." Tsunade stood, walking out with Ino, she told the guards to clean the blood and told Ino and tell the council that Sasuke was found dead. Ino only nodded looking at her friend once more before leaving.

* * *

><p>One year Later<p>

Tsunade had kept a close watch on Sakura after that, but it did them no good. For on Halloween night that year, when the moon seem to bleed death. The smell of decay was found in her room, along with a small pool of blood. On the walls in her blood there were only to words, ' Happy Halloween.'

Sakura, Gaara, Sasuke, and Naruto stood in front of Konoha, red eyes gleaming as they all smirked.

* * *

><p><strong>HAPPY HALLOWEEN!<strong>


End file.
